Mizuka Nagamori/Rakurai's version
Like most of Rakurai's creations, E-nagamori is one that can easily combo using a cello as the main weapon, achieving such combos mainly through a combination of projectiles and dash attacks. All Specials are inputted in a similar manner using the kick buttons, save for a few moves that do special things. Make no mistake, music is powerful stuff. ) |Image = File:E Nagamori portrait.gif |Creator = Rakurai |Downloadlink = 永遠の紙を語る場所 (download link is the text that says "mugenキャラ公開場所") |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay E-Nagamori has an IC gauge to the top-right or top-left. Changes from blue to red to light-blue over time. When it is red, RF and IC moves can be used but it turns the gauge blue. When it is light-blue, it allows usage of several RF moves. When it is light blue, one IC move will turn it blue. Taking damage while it is light-blue will make the gauge go down. This character exhibits damage dampening. The damage goes down to 0 in combos eventually. After a certain number of hits, combos stop connecting. By using IC, combos can be extended. E-nagamori features a certain resistance to knockback. The main play using this character usually involves repeated usages of the "Slow and Keying" move followed by follow-ups like the Slash or the Dash Slash. By doing "Slow and Keying" and then a "Dash Slash" over and over, a combo can be achieved. The unlimited meter granted in higher palettes allows you to use the powered-up version of "Slow and Keying" that searches out for the enemy rather than go in a specific direction, allowing you to enter into attacks anywhere on the screen. The "Reverb and Awakening" move is usually used as a finisher, but can also be used as a combo starter by tossing out a "Slow and Keying" right after. The move "Slash and Prologue" can be used as part of a combo that tosses the opponent to the wall. The instant charge allows canceling of the lag after a move and allow movement right after. If it is a normal move, it allows the input of a special. But if it is an RF special, it cannot be canceled. It is similar to a "Romantic Cancel" in guilty gear. It also allows resetting of damage dampening and allows combo extensions. When it is blue, it means that more is recovered by using the IC gauge. About palettes: 2p gives full RF gauge. 3F gives full power gauge. 4p is a combination of 2p and 3p. 5p has gametime state escapes, nullifies grab instant kills (recovers to 444), nullifies big damage (above 400), has small regen while using melody of power, and ignores RF gauge and power gauge. 6p has helper armor unlike 5p, has damage taken depending on the insta-guard rate, changes in ability depending on whether the "special switch" is on or not, has gametime state escapes, always has armor, has internal life management, has small regen while using melody of power, and ignores RF gauge and power gauge. Palettes 7-12p are not implemented. Nagamori has several settings where you can change the strength of the AI as well as the power of a certain move. These settings are located within nagamori-2.cns. The AI level can be changed near where it says AIフラグ at "value = 3" and it can go from 1-5. Below that is the recoil guard rate (リコイルガード). The default is 5, max is 10. Below that is the special switch (特殊スイッチ). Below that is the IC gauge meter position (ICゲージの位置), controlling where it appears on the screen. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Has resonance|}} | Has resonance|}} | Has resonance Uses RF|}} | Has resonance|}} | Has resonance|}} | on final hit|}} | Projectile explodes after 5 seconds or if an attack with resonance makes contact with it Projectile explosions have resonance|}} | Projectile explodes after 5 seconds or if an attack with resonance makes contact with it Projectile explosions have resonance|}} | Projectile explodes after 5 seconds or if an attack with resonance makes contact with it Projectile explosions have resonance|}} | Has resonance|}} | Has resonance|}} | Has resonance Can be powered up by turning on the "special switch" Uses RF|}} 'Hypers' | >Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Arrows already on the screen will also become Uses 3000 Power|}} | Has resonance Uses 1000 Power|}} | Has resonance Uses 2000 Power|}} | Has resonance Uses 3000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power|}} | Has resonance Uses 1000 Power|}} |Ignore's opponent's Defence stat Has resonance Uses 2000 Power|}} |Deals damage equal to 50% of opponent's maximum Life stat Uses 3000 Power|}} | Life must be less than or equal to 30% Stops time for 8.7 seconds Disables usage of Hypers スロウ＆キーイング limitations no longer apply Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' |Gradually increases Power Gradually restores Life |}} | Position varies with button pressed|}} | Empties IC gauge|}} when aerial makes contact| |}} just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by Rakurai Category:Characters made in 2013 }}